


Banshee

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: Halloween becomes All Hallows Eve when the Banshee within is awoken





	Banshee

Once upon a time she danced, 

Amongst the throng of festive dressed. 

And laughed at those who would attempt 

To win her favour. 

Life was jest. 

Now,  amongst the graves she glides, 

By her side a ghostly hound, 

A bridge between two worlds. 

At each grave a candle lit, 

A blessing given, 

And thanks recieved. 

Tomorrow she may wail another's death. 

But this night she brings them comfort. 

 

 


End file.
